Soul Mates
by Ghostwriter0027
Summary: Liz is wanting Max but she knows that letting him go was the right choice. But why does it hurt so much?


I do not own the characters to Roswell or anything to do with Roswell. Got it? Good... Great. Enjoy.

_Liz's Journal June 21st:_

_I'm Liz Parker and today I wrote my last exam of my grade 11 year. But instead of enjoying the summer with Max, I'll be spending it alone because he needs to be with Tess. They have a future together, no a destiny together and I for one don't want to get in the way of things. I mean I love Max with all my heart but it's that love that burns a hole deep down inside. I'm so confused and I'm glad I'll have the whole summer to get the thought of the past few weeks out of my head. I'll take Maria's advice and date other people but I still won't get over Max. Even if I date other guys I'll just make 2 piles: Max and those who aren't Max and no one but Max can be Max. Love is confusing and right now I need clarity. I will find the answers and when I do. I'll tell you them..._

Liz placed her journal onto her bed and looked outside. She stood up and walked to her window and opened it. The wind blew a small gust on her and she could smell Roswell, the Crashdown smell. The hot dessert smell, she could also smell Max. "Max?" she thought. She looked and saw Max climbing up the ladder onto the landing outside of her window. "Max what are you doing here?" she said trying not to wake her parents.

"I came here to see you Liz. We need to talk. May I?" he asked pointing to the empty seat. Liz nodded and Max sat down motioning her to the empty lawn chair next to him, Liz sat down but gave enough space to show Max she was uncomfortable. "See Liz is that kind of thing that drives me insane. I mean we still are the same, nothing changed," he said.

"Everything changed Max. God I mean don't you see you have a destiny with Tess"

"Fuck Tess I love you. My destiny is with you. I don't care what my mother or hologram of my mother said. I love you so much Liz and these past few weeks have been hell," he said standing up and cupping her face with his hands. His warm hands made Liz feel alive again as if nothing had happened. She wanted him so bad but a little voice inside of her was yelling to stay away.

"Max no we can't do this"

"Liz I want to show you something. I want you to feel how I've felt these past few weeks. I'm going to connect to you". Before Liz could protest Max connected and a rush of images ran through Liz's head. Max sitting in bed while Michael and Isabel trying to cheer him up. Alex sitting with Max at the park. Max pushing Tess away. Max writing I love Liz on his English exam. Max sitting in his room feeling depressed and confused. Liz opened her eyes as Max closed the connection and he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry Max but I didn't know what to think" she said with tears coming down he cheeks. Max pulled her into a hug standing he up and pulling her so tightly that he never wanted to let go. Liz felt whole again and she knew Max felt the same; it was if being away from him was like dying. She felt better than ever before and the sadness seemed to be gone. Max let go and kissed her deeply using his tongue. Liz playfully played with it with hers and loved every second of it. Max picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her neck and then her cheek and back to her lips. "Max stop my dad might come in and say goodnight" Liz said. Max reluctantly put Liz down but held onto her waist with his arms. He looked so happy now, and she knew he felt alive.

"Well I guess summer won't be bad after all," he said smiling and kissing her again. Liz laughed at the comment and placed her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Will you stay the night?" she asked. Max was taken back by her comment. Sex was the last thing on his mind when he came here tonight. He just wanted to make Liz see he loved her and to kiss her again.

"Aren't we rushing things?"

"I'm not talking about sex. I mean spend the night holding me in my bed. Nothing sexual except for some kissing but I'm sure you don't mind that"

"Not at all" he said bending down and kissing her on her lips once again. "But what about your parents?"

"I don't care if they see us or not. Tonight I want to be in your arms. I need that". She looked at him with her puppy dog express and he caved in. Not like he wasn't going to stay anyways.

"Let me call Isabel and tell her I'll be here tonight" he said. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers with hers. They walked into the Liz's bedroom and Max dialled his house hoping that Isabel would pick it up for without waking his parents up. After one ring Isabel picked it up.

"Hey Max" she said.

"When did we get caller ID?" he asked.

"This afternoon when you had your final exam"

"Well then I guess you know I'm at Liz's. If mom and dad ask you were I am in the morning tell them I went to Michael's early before his exam to help him prepare"

"It's a good thing they don't know Michael as well as we do. Because then they'd know that such b-s," she replied. Max just laughed and looked over at Liz writing in her journal. "I'm glad you guys are back together," she added.

"How do you know I'm not calling to tell you I killed Liz?" he said. He felt something hit his head and turned to see Liz had thrown her pen at him with a smile on her face.

"Like that would happen. Well have fun tonight and I don't want to have nieces and nephews in 9 months so..."

"IZ!"

"I'm just saying"

"I got it. Bye and goodnight". Max hung up the phone and walked to the bed and sat down next to Liz. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He kissed her lips one last time before closing his eyes and falling into the greatest sleep he had had in the longest time.


End file.
